


Ciento veintisiete pasos

by Malale



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Había ciento veintisiete pasos de distancia entre su habitación y la de la señorita Emilia Galmar" [Hecho para el Reto "UST" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciento veintisiete pasos

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 16-12-2009. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [UST](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/155385.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

Había ciento veintisiete pasos de distancia entre su habitación y la de la señorita Emilia Galmar.

 

No es que Link los hubiera contado _intencionadamente_. Simplemente lo sabía.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuando o como lo averiguó. Quizás era debido a que día sí y día también la escuchaba correr por las mañanas persiguiendo a Timothy. Escuchaba esos ciento veintisiete pasos desde que la puerta de la Señorita Galmar se abría hasta que llegaba a la suya propia.

 

Debía de ser sólo por eso.

 

Ciento veintisiete pasos. El último, acompañado de un grito.

-¡Timothy, devuélveme eso pequeño granuja!

 

Únicamente por eso.

 

[-----------------------]

 

El invierno siempre parece más largo que el verano. Todo se vuelve más frío, más sombrío. No para de llover o nevar y el viento se cuela por las grietas de las paredes de la Orden.

 

A Emilia no suele gustarle el invierno. No suele gustarle el frío. No le gusta lo sombrío.

Nunca le ha gustado.

Pero se pasa los minutos distraída mirando por los grandes ventanales de la biblioteca, mientras que espera paciente a que Timothy termine los ejercicios de matemáticas que le ha mandado, como las nubes grises se arremolinan en el cielo, amenazando tormenta, y como los pálidos rayos del sol luchan para pasar a través de ellos.

 

El inspector Link entra en la biblioteca con unos libros bajo el brazo. Se dirige a una estantería y los deja allí, colocados en perfecto orden, para después escoger otros pesados volúmenes.

 

Ella lo mira de soslayo.

Él no les lanza ni un solo vistazo, ignorándolos incluso al salir sin una despedida.

Ella vuelve de nuevo su vista a la ventana. Los gruñidos y bostezos de Timothy como ruido de fondo.

 

No. A Emilia nunca le ha gustado el invierno.

Pero no puede entender porque lo observa tanto.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Ocurrió en el comedor.

Fue un descuido por parte de él. Un tropiezo por parte de ella. La ropa de ambos manchada de puré de patatas y salsa de arándanos.

 

Si él no hubiera estado demasiado pendiente el ondulante movimiento de su cola de caballo sobre su nuca, la hubiera visto venir.

Si ella no hubiera estado evitando mirarle con tanto ahínco, hubiera visto el banco con el que su pie se golpeó.

 

Jerry sale alertado por el ruido de bandejas. Timothy se ríe ante la torpeza de su institutriz y Emilia se agacha, azorada, a ayudar a recoger el desastre mientras barbotea unas disculpas.

-No es nada- contesta Link de forma automática, pasando distraídamente una mano por la mancha. Ella había estado apoyada durante una fracción de segundo en esa zona de su pecho. Suave, blando contacto fugaz.

De ciento veintisiete pasos de distancia a ninguno.

 

Tienen que ir a cambiarse. Se les había olvidado que el camino hacía sus cuartos es el mismos. Es un trayecto incómodo, donde los huecos del silencio los rellena Emilia con su verborrea incansable pidiendo disculpas.

 

Están a dos pasos de distancia, uno al lado del otro. Lo estrictamente separados para que no haya contacto sin que la distancia resulte una falta de respeto.

De ciento veintisiete pasos de distancia a sólo dos.

 

Llegan primero al cuarto que él comparte con Walker. Emilia sigue hacía delante, despidiéndose con un ligero gesto de su mano.

De dos a ciento veintisiete pasos de distancia después, Link entra a su habitación.

 

[-----------------------]

 

El ataque fue un total imprevisto. Emilia había acompañado a Timothy a la ciudad cuando los akumas aparecieron. Pensarían que sería más fácil eliminar al exorcista más joven de la Orden. Pensarían que la humana que lo acompañaba no iba a mostrar una importante resistencia.

 

Estaban muy equivocados.

Timothy aguantó estoicamente peleando contra los Akumas. Hasta logró poseer un nivel tres, que facilitó mucho todo el trabajo. Y Emilia se encargó de alejar a todas las personas del lugar y proteger su cuerpo. Pero las cosas pintaban realmente mal.

 

Entonces uno de los Akumas pateó a Timothy, reduciéndolo. La posesión desapareció y Emilia se vio de vuelta con el pequeño aun en sus brazos, mareado.

-Dame al exorcista, mujer, y tu muerte será rápida.

 

Y ella lo apretó aun más contra su pecho, sintiendo la desesperación atenazarle la garganta. Timothy gritaba, gritaba algo sobre huir y dejarlo atrás pero no quería escucharlo. Se negaba a oír a un niño hablar sobre autosacrificio.

 

Entonces llegaron los demás. _Él_ el primero.

 

Nunca lo había visto así. Tan… agresivo. No podía hablar de gracia y elegancia en sus saltos y sus ataques. Era agilidad, era fuerza. Rapaz como un ave de presa.

-¡Señorita Galmar, aléjese con Timothy!- ordenó. Voz autoritaria, ronca como el gruñido de un lobo. No pudo reaccionar, no al escuchar esa voz. Algo dentro de ella martilleo en sus costillas.

Su corazón. Y no por el miedo.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó de nuevo, viendo que ella no se movía. Un brazo fuerte, tenso, le rodeo la cintura y los sacó del peligro, mientras sus ojos veían como Allen atravesaba al Akuma con su Inocencia.

 

Lo recuerda todo tan claramente. Recuerda la imagen de él peleando, mostrando toda su fuerza y poder, que parece que se había grabado en su cabeza a cincel.

 

Su corazón aun sigue golpeando contra sus costillas.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Ella había estado demasiado cerca de morir.

 

Y Timothy, por supuesto. No va a olvidar a Timothy.

 

La idea le reconcome por dentro, mastica sus tripas como un perro con rabia y no le deja dormir. Si él no la hubiera arrastrado fuera de ahí, Emilia y Timothy hubieran muerto.

 

Recuerda el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo. Como aquella vez, en el orfanato, cuando le dispararon. Esa _otra_ vez en la que también estuvo demasiado cerca de morir. Recuerda la cintura estrecha que cabía perfectamente en el hueco entre el codo y la cadera.

 

El aire se enrarece, se vuelve líquido en sus pulmones. Su vientre sigue siendo masticado por perros. O devorado por fuego.

 

Se tumba en la cama y deja el brazo reposando sobre sus ojos. Trata de relajarse y dormir. Intenta llevar un compás en su respiración. No es suficiente.

 

Se levanta sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Walker.

La luna se ve grande y redonda a través de la ventana. Su respiración empaña el cristal.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Se despierta agitada, con una de sus manos en su vientre. Siente el calor en su interior, tan real. Es como si el sueño hubiera sucedido de verdad. Las manos sobre su piel, el sudor resbalando por su nuca, sus piernas enredadas alrededor de una cintura fuerte.

 

Lo que más le asusta es que no siente culpa por haberlo soñado.

 

Se levanta de la cama y anda hacía la ventana, abriéndola de par en par. La luna se ve grande y redonda a través del cristal. El frío le golpea en la cara, pero no es suficiente para bajar el calor de sus mejillas. Su aliento se condensa alrededor de su cara y respira largas bocanadas de aire helado. Cree que eso es lo que le hace falta para aclarar su mente.

 

Decide rendirse. A Emilia nunca le había gustado el invierno, pero ahora lo necesita. O quizás simplemente ha aprendido a quererlo.

 

No sabe muy bien como, si por costumbre o por instinto, pero dirige la vista hacia la ventana del Inspector Howard Link, como tantas veces. Pero está vez él está ahí y se la devuelve. Le devuelve la mirada, y es extrañamente oscura y anhelante. Ella siente las piernas débiles y el pulso alto.

 

Hay sólo ciento veintisiete pasos de distancia.

 

Y ambos deciden que ya es el momento de recorrerlos.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Creo francamente que esta pareja sólo nos gustaba a Erena y a mí, pero me gustó tanto construir la UST para el reto. Me siento bastante orgullosa de como se notaba implícita la tensión sexual, por lo que no he dudado en publicarlo. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
